Ry-10: A Battle of the Omnitrixi Part 1
by DoctorWhoTARDIS
Summary: It's an all-out battle between two Omnitrix-weilding heroes! Who will come out on top? Read to find out!


"Ugh, where is he!?" the teen moaned. "He's late!" the elevator door then opened, revealing a teenage Galvan wearing a strange circuit board pattern jumpsuit. "Hello Meelo." Ryan said cooly.

Meelo formed what looked like a small Omnitrix on the jumpsuit and jumped on his shoulder "You ready for this?"

"Well, Grandpa DID say I needed to leave the base." Ryan said. "But he didn't say what I could and couldn't do when I left! Let's do it!" The teen stood up, the Galvan still on his shoulder, and walked to the elevator. "How's it hanging?" he asked the little alien. "Life treating you okay?"

"No" Meelo replied sadly "Azmuth thinks I'm a waste of space."

"What!?" The Omnitrix wielder shouted, outraged. "That's stupid! I mean, Blukic and Driba can't even assemble a simple plasma ball, but they mean well. I don't mean to say, you're uninteligent, but Azmuth needs to realize that not everyone can live up to his standards. And anyway, you think you've got it bad? You should be glad you're not like Alpha. He's been stuck as a purple version of my ten-year-old self for ages. and now Azmuth's deactivated his Ultimatrix, and put him on trash duty on Galvan Prime."

"Well, to be fair. I made a suit from Galvanic mechamorph DNA that intensely increases my abilities when I was 10, and Azmuth thinks I'm at Blukic and Driba's level."

"Well, at least he complimented you...sort of." Ryan said, shrugging the shoulder that didn't have Meelo on it.

"How so?"

"I actually don't know." Ryan admitted. "It's kind of hard to tell with Azmuth. Anyway, I think he's just mad at you for duplicating the Omnitrix. I mean, Azmuth probably doesn't want anyone else to follow in Alpha's footsteps, that's all."

"Duplicate!?" The Galvan replied, outraged "I had to go through the null void and back to get that DNA! I didn't duplicate the Omnimatrix, I replicated a Pseudo-Omnimatrix!"

"Then how come when you look like me whenever you timed out?" Ryan asked, referring back to the early days of their friendship.

"That was a bug!"

"Sure." Ryan said, rolling his eyes. "And Ball Weevil's strong enough to break a building with his bare hands."

"That's it!" He smacked the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and transformed around Ryan into Goop, encapsulating him in... Himself. Ryan tried to punch his way out for a few minutes, then turned to the Omnitrix.

"Looks like we're going at it!" he said, his voice distorted by Goop. he tapped on the Omnitrix, and the alien selection interface appeared. Scrolling through his roster, Ryan lifted his fingers off the watch, and the cover slid back. the Omnitrix core popped up, and Ryan raised his hand. "It's Hero Time!" he shouted, smacking his hand on the Omnitrix. in the resulting flash of brown light, Ryan's feet and hands changed and became clawed, his teeth became jagged, three triangles appeared in place of his eyes, his head reshaped, a fin-like point elongated out of his skull, and his skin became reptilian, with purple-dotted-with-black scales in place of human flesh. "CHAMALIEN!" Ryan shouted, clawing his way out of Goop. When Goop was distracted with piecing himself back together, Chamalien turned invisible, and ran and hid.

"You wanna hide, do ya? Then prepare to feel my Rath!" In a flash of vermillion light, Goop's gelatinous body became solid and formed into more of a crustacean-esque shape, he formed a hard, red outer shell, his hands and feet became more pointy, and his eyes glowed vermillion. "Or Brainstorm… I suppose that will suffice." He scanned for ChamAlien, but to no avail. He then climbed up the walls and waited for him to appear. And appear he did! Ryan had Transformed into Pesky Dust, and sent Meelo into a deep sleep.

In Meelo's dream was a large cubic structure, with Meelo sitting down on top of it… nothing else, it was all just in black and white. A large Appoplexian appeared behind the structure and yelled at Meelo in a deeper voice than usual "Let me tell ya somethin', Meelo P. Garvax! You lost Rath, and that makes Rath angry!" Rath then threw the large cubic structure out into the distance, with Meelo floating in terror in front of his version of Rath.

"Ooh." Pesky Dust squeaked, spotting a perfect opportunity. Meelo turned, and saw Way Big and Humungousaur coming toward him and Rath. Pesky Dust had 'sent them' as back up, knowing Rath's tendency to do stupid stuff.

"Let me tell ya somethin', Vaxasaurian and To'kustar I don't know!" Rath screamed at Humongousaur and Way Big in an even more throat-shattering enormity "Rath hates aliens that are in direct competition with Rath!" Rath then charged at the 2 aliens in an outrage. Humungousaur grew to his full size, while Way Big shot some energy at Rath. Rath was sent flying into the void by Way Big's blast of energy, Meelo cowering in fear.

"You okay?" Way Big asked. He had kneeled down, and spoke kindly to the Galvan. All that could come out of Meelo's mouth was an indistinguishable mumble followed by a high-pitched nervous inhuman sound.

"Hey, take it easy, Big!" Humungousaur said with a snort. "He's in shock!" Meelo then woke up sweating all over his body and screaming.

"You okay, buddy?" Ryan asked. He was back in human form, and had been waiting for the moment Meelo woke up.

Meelo looked at him with an expression of utter disgust, anger, and shock. "You asshole!" Meelo exclaimed at Ryan "You know I still have nightmares about Rath! Fuck you for abusing that!"

"Hey, hey hey!" Ryan said, raising his arms in surrender. "I gave you back up didn't I?"

"I wanted to make a deal with Rath!" Meelo spat

"It's not like the real Rath would know about it!" Ryan shot back

"Yes he would!" Meelo retorted. "Rath has been trapped within me for longer that you realize!"

"What, like Eon was in the prototype Omnitrix?" Ryan asked, his tone changed to one of curiosity.

"No, like how Galvans are tiny...never mind." Meelo walked away with his head down, trying to recover from the psychological warfare.

"Oops." was all Ryan could say.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
